gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Flit Asuno
|image=Flit Asuno (Gundam Age).jpg;A.G. 115 Flit-ag-141.png;A.G. 141 Flit2-ag165.jpg;A.G. 165 |unnamed character=No |japanese voice=Toshiyuki Toyonaga~Young: Ep. 1-15, Kazuhiko Inoue~Adult: Ep. 16- |gender=Male |genetic=X-Rounder, |era=Advanced Generation |status=Alive |birthdate=101 |age=14~115 A.G, 40~141 A.G., 64~165 A.G. |hair=Persian Green |eye=Persian Green |family=Marina Asuno~Mother, Emily Asuno~Wife, Asemu Asuno~Son, Unoa Asuno~Daughter, Kio Asuno~Grandson |loves=Yurin L'Ciel~115 A.G |nationality=Ovan |affiliation=Earth Federation (Advanced Generation);Earth Federal Forces, Grodek Faction, |occupation=Mobile Suit Developer, Mobile Suit Pilot~115 A.G., Commander of Big Ring~140 A.G. |rank=Vice Admiral~141 A.G. |series=Mobile Suit Gundam AGE~1 |first=The Savior, Gundam }} is the first generation main protagonist of the anime series Mobile Suit Gundam AGE. He is both a Mobile Suit Developer and pilot of the military organization Earth Federal Forces. He pilots the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal and its variants. Personality & Character In many ways Flit's personality is a dichotomy. He is generally a very friendly person who is easy to get along with. He could also be considered hopeful from his constant belief that the Gundam will turn the tide of the war. When it comes to the Gundam, Flit takes everything very seriously, getting very angry even with friends if they mess with the mobile suit without his permission. After Yurin's death, his personality takes a dark turn, vowing to destroy Vagan despite them being human beings. Skills & Capabilities Flit Asuno is a recognized genius and is the principal engineer behind the creation of the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal. Though not a soldier (at the time) his great intimacy and knowledge of the Gundam makes him the most qualified person to pilot it. He possesses early indications of X-Rounders abilities such as precognition and sensing others presence. In his later years Flit showed to be a great stratagem when needed. 25 years later, his skill didn't deteriorate. He proved to be able to defeat Desil simply though he pilotted the outdated AGE-1 Gundam Flat while his enemy used a more up-to-date and X-Rounder specialized Khronos. He also proved to be a great commander, having defeated Vagan twice, at Big Ring and Nortrum. Also, he turned to be a perfect investigator like Grodek, leading him to expose former Federation's Prime Minister Olfenoa's secret of collaborating with Vagan and began a purge against other collaborators, giving a new rise of Federation leadership. History Early Childhood Flit was born in AG 101. Flit's early childhood is not clearly defined but it was shown that he had lived with his mother and their family butler at the Asuno mansion in the Ovan colony. It was here he first heard and became enamored with the stories of the Gundam, a savior that his family built in the old wars. In AG 108, an unknown group of mobile suits, known at the time as UE, attacked and destroyed Ovan. Flit was one of the few survivors, though his mother was killed during the attack. Before being buried under the burning rubble, Flit's mother entrusted to him the AGE Device, which contained the blue prints for the Gundam. He was later moved to the Nora colony, where he was put under the care of Nora Commander Hendrick Bruzar. Flit's traumatic experience led him to focus his sights on building the Gundam and fight against the UE. Despite his young age, he was regarded as an important member of Gundam development. He also kept up with news about UE and even obsessively made different formulas to predict their next attack. Flit grew up together with his childhood friends, Dique Gunhale and Emily Amonde. Attack on Nora Flit's peaceful days in Nora continued until AG 115, when a group of UE mobile suits, known as Gafrans, attacked the colony. Seeing the Gafrans destroy everything on their path, Flit decided to launch the AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal, which just got its mobility tests completed earlier. With no pilots available to take the Gundam, Flit took it upon himself to operate it. Senior Engineer Vargas Dyson and Commander Bruzar were first against Flit piloting the Gundam, but both relented after seeing Flit's determination to fight the UE. Flit later was able to defeat one of the Gafrans using its Beam Dagger; it was the first victory against the UE in 14 years of war. The remaining Gafrans retreated after destroying their fallen comrade. They later regrouped to attack the colony from the outside using their colony destroyer. With Nora on the verge of collapse within 6 hours, citizens and people in the colony were being prepared to evacuate. Flit was asked by Vargas to take the Gundam to the Diva ship by himself. While on the way, Flit chanced upon a young girl, named Yurin L'Ciel, who was by herself during the evacuation, and decided to take her with him in the Gundam. As the Gundam was about to reach the elevator towards Diva, the ground it stood collapsed due to an explosion and the Gundam was trapped underneath the bulkhead in the colony's lowest level. Yurin offered assistance by showing Flit the way out, even predicting which path will eventually give way due to subsequent explosions. Outside, they immediately encountered a lone Gafran and the Gundam's immediate armaments were ineffective against it. Fortunately, the AGE Builder provided a new weapon, called the DODS Rifle, and, with it, Flit was able to defeat the Gafran in one shot. Awaking his X-Rounder Abilities Battle at Ambat Legacy and Vengeance Flit's obsession with the Vagan has shaped his way of life. The Vagan's destruction came before being an active part of his son Asemu's life. His legacy and his skills prove to be a lofty shadow under which Asemo tries to emulate. In one of Asemu's first missions Flit points out his weaknesses in regards to his fighting skills.The gulf between father and son widened when Flit took the Gundam AGE-1 into battle against his longtime foe Desil and held his own despite his age and antique-technology of his Mobile Suit. This drove Asemu to steal an X-Rounder-enhancing helmet to reach Flit's level of skill. He played a larger role in his grandson Kio's life, but even then he had an alternate agenda. He purposely bought a MS Simulation System for Kio for the sole purpose of making him into an experienced pilot. This implies that his vendetta comes first above all else, and that he sees things only as tools to better aid his goal of Vagan's destruction. He cannot simply let go of the past, no matter what the cost. Relationships Earth Federal Forces *'Emily Asuno:' Emily Armond has been Flit's childhood friend ever since he moved to the colony Nora. Ever since they have know each other, she always looks out for his well being, and cares deeply for him. By A.G. 140 they are married and have a son, Asem Asuno as well as a daughter, Yunoa Asuno. Vagan/Unknown Enemy *'Desil Galette:' Civilians *'Yurin L'Ciel:' A girl Flit rescues during the collapse of Nora who temporary assisted and advice him during the following battle while they were inside the cockpit of the AGE-1. He later falls in love with her, but she is killed in war. Causing him to intenstify his hatred of Vagan. 25 years later, he still is haunted by her death, even after being married to Emily and having two children. Picture Gallery Flit-ag108.jpg|Flit Asuno (7, A.G. 108) Flit-gen1.jpg|Flit Asuno (14, A.G. 115) Flit Asuno (Gundam Age).jpg|Flit (14, A.G. 115) aaaaaaa.png|Flit (14, A.G. 115) Aoq4BwPCAAAEVTL.jpg|Youth Flit & Emily (from Gundam AGE twitter) Flit-age2b.jpg|Flit Asuno with son, Asemu flit asuno and son98.jpg|Flit Asuno with son, Asemu asuno Flit-gen2.jpg|Flit Asuno (39, A.G. 140) Flit-age2c.jpg|Flit (39, A.G. 140) Flit-ag-141.png|Flit (40, A.G. 141) AgOwE2cCAAA1LlJ.jpg|Flit Asuno as an adult(far right), with his son Asem(foreground) and Zeheart, with the AGE-2 Gundam in the background Flit-ag165.jpg|Flit Asuno (64, A.G. 165) 491494474.jpg References Notes and Trivia *Flit is one of the few protagonists besides Amuro Ray and Kamille Bidan to become the pilot of a mobile suit that they designed. Category:Advanced Generation characters